


A Queen, Exasperated

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, stupid crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, Emma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen, Exasperated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is warmth as requested by fresh_brainss.

This is nice.

Elsa snuggles into Emma’s wonderfully toned bicep, one-armed hug.

She smells nice, treats her well, and knows what it’s like to have magic.

She gets on well with Anna (and let’s face it, that’s the most important thing, second to the fact that Elsa absolutely adores Emma Swan).

‘You know babe, for an ice queen, you’re pretty warm.’

Elsa retracts her arm from around Emma’s shoulder. She pauses a moment. When Emma blinks at her in confusion she detaches herself from the warm and comfy position that they had just been sitting in.

Emma leaps up to follow Elsa, ‘WHAT? WHAT’D I SAY???’


End file.
